


Signals Crossed

by Hieiko



Series: Snippets from the Three Worlds [7]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina admits to her brother that she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals Crossed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 06, "late-night caffeine".

"You're my brother," Yukina told Hiei one night, when he deigned to join her for tea inside the temple.

"What?" Hiei sputtered.

"You're my brother, Hiei-san," the ice maiden repeated. "The one I've been searching for."

"How..." Hiei started to say, but instead he asked, "Who told you?"

"Nobody told me," Yukina replied. "But it's the truth. Please believe me."

Hiei frowned. "Why wouldn't I... wait, you thought I didn't know?"

"You knew? Then why have you never told me?" Yukina's eyes grew wide. "You thought _I_ didn't know." A sigh escaped her lips. "What a foolish pair we are."


End file.
